


Sticky notes

by madnina



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Friendship, Gen, post-its
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnina/pseuds/madnina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandot prompt on the train back from Newark - "sticky"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky notes

"Hi Douglas!"

Douglas paused as he walked into the portacabin, and stared.

"Arthur, I can't help but notice there's something different about the office today."

"Oh, yes! I've put up the new post-its. Mum gave them to me - you know, so I can write things down and remember them!"

"Yes, I'm familiar with the use of post-it notes. However, I fail to understand why there's quite so many of them on the wall."

Arthur laughed nervously. "Well, you know how I'm always forgetting about things."

"Ah, that's where you're mistaken, young Shappey. I'm fully aware of the epic goldfish-like failings of your short-term memory. What surprises me is that Carolyn has given you so many tasks to remember in the first place. Enough, in fact, that you've managed to cover the entire left wall with sticky notes in order to remember them all. Although, arranging them in a bear shape is a nice touch."

Arthur deflated slightly from his earlier excitement. "It's meant to be a panda," he sighed. "Do you think she'll be mad at me for unecessarily wasting company stationary supplies?"

"Probably," Douglas replied. Seeing Arthur's crestfallen face; he added: "Since she's going to be mad already, we might as well make it worth it."

 

\---

 

**_MJN AIR COMPANY MEMO_ **

  * _Post-its are to be used by Martin and Carolyn only_
  * _Post-its should be used for company business only_
  * _They should NOT be used as a reminder for personal errands_
  * _They should not, under any circumstance, ever EVER to be used to engage in childish window display competitions with the ground crew_




End file.
